


Прадчуванне

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [28]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elves, Fluff, Gen
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: "Штосьці прыйдзе, адбудзецца, зменіцца".





	Прадчуванне

Мелудзір стаяў на мяжы лесу, пільна ўзіраючыся ў брудна-шэрыя абшары, што даходзілі ажно да гарызонту. Звонку панавалі ціша і спакой, але ўнутры…

“Штосьці будзе, — думаў эльф, пазіраючы на лагоднае наваколле. — Штосьці зменіцца”.

Унутры спакою не было. Было прадчуванне чагосьці.

“Штосьці прыйдзе, адбудзецца, _зменіцца_ ”.

Прадчуванне не было дрэнным ці добрым — яно проста было, пэўнае і непахіснае, вышэйшае за ўсе станоўчыя ці адмоўныя ацэнкі — як поры году, як прыродныя з’явы. Вясна і дождж самі па сабе не добрыя і не дрэнныя — яны проста ёсць. Ацэнка залежыць ад акалічнасцяў…

Мелудзір шумна выдыхнуў паветра праз нос, усхваляваны і крыху знерваваны. Прадчуванні былі не па яго частцы, і ён пачуваўся выбітым з каляіны.

 

— Штосьці не так? — Феран узнік побач знянацку: паглыблены ў сябе, Мелудзір не пачуў крокаў.

— Штосьці будзе, — коратка адказаў ён, злёгку павёўшы вухам.

— Так, — кіўнуў Феран.

Мелудзір скасіў вочы, не ўпэўнены, ці той таксама _адчувае_ , ці мае на ўвазе штосьці _звычайнае_.

— Вясна ў гэтым годзе зарана, — працягнуў Феран, — але гэта не з-за яе. Штосьці зменіцца.

Мелудзір адчуў, як напружанне, якое з ранку засела камянём недзе ў грудзях, пачынае адпускаць.

“Няхай прыходзіць. Няхай мяняецца. Ва ўсялякім выпадку я не адзін”.

Услых ён нічога не сказаў, толькі пасунуўся крыху бліжэй да Ферана.

 

_23.01.2017_


End file.
